


Teachable Moments  孺子可教

by Transparency



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, postcanon, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparency/pseuds/Transparency
Summary: 克拉克知道那层‘布鲁斯 韦恩’的表皮是个经年已久伪像，微笑的方式，特定的衣着，甚至就连布鲁斯站立的方式也是精心设计好的——微微弓着身，使得他威武的身高体型看起来没什么威慑力。 还有他眼中含着的空茫，握手时懈怠无力的劲道，以及那些懒洋洋的、貌似诚恳的笑：所有这些同他制服的臂铠和头罩一样，都是属于布鲁斯的甲胄。但有些日子，看着布鲁斯长袖善舞地左右周旋，克拉克有些不确定布鲁斯本人是否还记得清他那层面具的界限，甚至因而泄了半分布鲁斯的真实进去。那芭蕾舞演员的唇彩在布鲁斯本该纯净洁白的衬衫领口染了一抹艳红的污痕，而布鲁斯仅仅只是瞥了一眼，然后陶然醉笑。克拉克将目光投掷一旁，胃里酸溜溜地揪成一团。他得离开这里，否则有什么即将当场失控。一句话简介：醋超把本老爷按床上教他明白布鲁斯的所有权归属问题。





	Teachable Moments  孺子可教

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teachable Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577480) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



第一次看着布鲁斯在大庭广众之下公然与戴安娜调情的时候已经够糟了：他的眼神追随着她的倩影，直至她走出了房间，简直仿佛克拉克根本就 _不在场_ 似的。可是在这一切——在他们对彼此的了解更为深入，而克拉克终于蒙受什么天可怜见的奇迹，成功摸索着避开了布鲁斯那刺人棘手又躁怒的天性设下的重重雷区，一路摸到了布鲁斯床上之后？雪上加霜。  
  
克拉克知道那层‘布鲁斯韦恩’的表皮是个经年已久伪像，微笑的方式，特定的衣着，甚至就连布鲁斯站立的方式也是精心设计好的——微微弓着身，使得他雄伟的身高体型看起来没什么威慑力。 还有他眼中含着的空茫，握手时懈怠无力的劲道，以及那些懒洋洋的、状若诚恳的笑：所有这些同他制服的臂铠和头罩一样，都是属于布鲁斯的甲胄。  
  
但有些日子，看着布鲁斯长袖善舞地左右周旋，克拉克有些不确定 _布鲁斯_ 本人是否还记得清他那层面具的界限，甚至因而泄了半分布鲁斯的真实进去。那芭蕾舞演员的唇彩在布鲁斯本该洁净雪白的衬衫领口染了一抹赤色鲜艳的污痕，而布鲁斯仅仅只是瞥了一眼，然后陶然醉笑。克拉克将目光投掷一旁，胃里酸溜溜地揪成一团。他得离开这里，否则有什么即将当场失控。  
  
布鲁斯那个荒谬的，鱼缸似的房子夜里却古怪地辐射着些暖意，克拉克甚至不太清楚自己为什么会直接飞到这里来。阿尔弗雷德有几分潦草地将他迎进了门，旋即将自己的存在感降到最低：克拉克知道他仍会使阿尔弗雷德在心底本能地感到紧张不安。他可以理解。死而复生不知为何比他的那场 _真实死亡_ 令更多的人感到了烦扰不适。他失去了诸多友谊，同伴，盟友——见鬼的，他失去了 _露易丝_ 。  
  
只有布鲁斯始终没有对此表示惊恐，而这，可能是那个超越了其他一切的，真正使得这段关系萌芽的因素。克拉克蹬掉鞋子挂起大衣，但没费心除去其他衣物就直接躺倒在了布鲁斯的床上，嗅着他的气息，阖上了眼。他绝不是唯一一个与布鲁斯分享过这张床铺的人，差得远呢。克拉克读过那些TMZ的爆料，那些小报头条，每一条下流低俗的谣言和绯闻。  
  
布鲁斯韦恩开始渐渐着染了 _布鲁斯_ 。  
  
克拉克迷迷糊糊间睡着了，醒来时发现布鲁斯正打着哈欠从他身上爬过去，想要翻到他最喜欢的那侧床面去，全然不在意自己的膝盖和手肘是不是碾过了什么。布鲁斯洗过澡了，闻起来是皂香和热水的混合，毫无自知地浑身赤裸，却在克拉克使一只手心顺着他大腿滑蹭上去时将他一把拍开，冲克拉克蹙起眉。  
  
“累死了，”布鲁斯生硬地言简意赅道。“派对结束的太晚了。”  
  
克拉克瞥了一眼床头柜上的数字钟，得知现在已然是临近清晨的一个相当反人类的钟点了。“你可以早点离开的。”  
  
“我是可以，”布鲁斯倨傲地说，“但那晚会上的媒体多到差不多够把那些八卦小报开开心心哄上一个月的分量，而我需要点安宁好能静心解决黑手的那些破事。”  
  
（译注：Black Hand，DC家反派之一，漫画里这家伙是绿灯的反派但是既然DCEU还不肯把绿灯吐出来所以就emmmm）  
  
“你把那些表象看得过重了，”克拉克无视了布鲁斯恼火的嘘声，抱着他翻滚半圈让自己处在了上位，压在布鲁斯双腿之间。“要我这个做记者的说？你并不 _真的_ 需要像这样一直维护你那个‘公众形象’。记得你上次和瑞典手球队搞出的那些花样吗？你的‘风流名声’都够你用一辈子的了。你大可换一种够无脑的新消遣也不会造成任何差异。”  
  
“是吗？”布鲁斯抬头对他怒目而视。“谁死前立嘱把你任命成我的新公关了？”  
  
“丢几张你在喜马拉雅山上打高尔夫之类的照片出来。 _随便什么_ 。你又不是这世界上唯一的一个亿万富翁。”  
  
“只不过是最高调的住在哥谭的那个。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛。“你怎么回事？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“扯淡，你在派对上提前离场了，我亲眼看见的。”布鲁斯伸手握住克拉克的后颈用力捏了捏。“我们谈好了的，肯特。”  
  
通常情况下来说，克拉克会因这声‘肯特’而瑟缩一下，心怀歉意地退让一步。可是现在，他血压还飘得挺高，且他现在还是很恼，而布鲁斯的无动于衷如同火上浇油。“你是真不知道我怎么回事？”布鲁斯张口欲言，克拉克直接亲了下去，用力得几乎足以留下淤青：那会是轻而易举的事——留下淤青，标记他，而这想法里所隐含的激烈阴暗的暴力情愫本该让他感到万分羞愧的。差点就会了。  
  
可紧接着布鲁斯贴着他扭动了一下，然后克拉克听见了，那声被闷在布鲁斯喉咙里不肯流露的，细弱的嗟吟，听见了布鲁斯陡然加速的心率。欲望的醒觉，同其他所有事物一样，一直是布鲁斯试图保持绝对控制的。但克拉克是可以听见这迹象的。他吻着布鲁斯直到布鲁斯开始在他身下渐渐放松，直到那只环着他后颈的手落下来，几根手指灵巧地开始拆解克拉克衬衫的系扣。等到克拉克被剥光时，他已经在那截苍白的颈上，在那双强劲有力的肩上，在那第一道自布鲁斯锁骨一径蜿蜒盘曲至他胸骨的疤痕上，吮咬着标印下了一串赤色鲜艳的淤痕。  
  
“你这是发哪门子的疯？”布鲁斯问他，不过他语音里蕴着些愉悦，一种暗沉慵懒的喉音，只差毫厘便可以将布鲁斯韦恩导成布鲁斯。克拉克低咆，对布鲁斯的问题答以一记啃咬，堪堪落在一枚乳尖的上方，险些咬破那里的肌肤，然后他感受着布鲁斯在他身下抽搐着发出嘶鸣，阴茎滑动着升起抵住克拉克的大腿。  
  
“我不喜欢看见你和其他人在一块，”克拉克执拗地坦言，伸手从旁侧的床头柜里摸出了润滑剂和几个安全套，而布鲁斯闻言又笑了起来，牙齿森然外露，现在这看起来更像是布鲁斯而不是那个花花公子了。这只是哥谭的兽，纵声大笑，觑着眼挑衅。  
  
“那么你准备对此做点什么吗？”  
  
“我们走着瞧。”  
  
有时候克拉克会想知道布鲁斯对他别的那些床伴是否也会是这幅面貌。不耐的，饥渴着发泄，将效率摆在首位，就像是性于他而言与瘙痒无异，就像是这世界上还有其他几百万件布鲁斯更乐意去投入注意的事。克拉克把他钉在床上，开始给他做有生以来他尝试的最磨蹭的口活，布鲁斯开始骂他，手指死死揪住他的头发。他慢吞吞地一遍遍从根部舔到头部，然后在龟头和马眼上多费点功夫，猫犬喝水似的用舌尖在那小口上轻柔地拍舔，直到他能在舌面上尝到丝缕腥苦。他甚至还把布鲁斯的臀部抬高到完全离开床面，以便他能将布鲁斯的双球慢慢悠悠地卷进嘴里。  
  
“操你的，”布鲁斯气喘喘地骂，尽管那兽仍在深处欢声大笑。“我不—啊呃—年纪不小了—操——”  
  
“别逼我把你的嘴塞住。”  
  
“哦~我们已经开始动用威胁恐吓了啊，”布鲁斯反唇相讥，“你可吓到我了呢，嗯啊，你和你那不知世事农场男孩的—嗷！”克拉克瞄准连接他大腿和骨盆交际处的那块嫩生生的皮肤恶狠狠地一口咬了下去，狠到足以让他的舌头舔食下星点的血渍。布鲁斯在克拉克持握住他的手里剧烈地挣动。“看着点你那该死的牙！”  
  
“我看着呢，”克拉克怼回去，他把布鲁斯放回床上，舌上仍粘着血的铜锈味，而他直接粗鲁地亲吻布鲁斯，让那味道在彼此的口腔间翻滚。他知觉布鲁斯在他身下倏地僵了一瞬，似乎是在震惊，然后他听见了另一声被滞噎吞咽进布鲁斯喉咙的哀吟。他会崩毁最后的谨慎的。他就要—  
  
“现在你开始变得有点意思了，”布鲁斯以气声吐着词句，而克拉克分外庆幸他的双手此刻是撑在床上而不是握在布鲁斯的髋上。克拉克的双手反射性地攥紧了床单，力道大得直接撕裂了它们。  
  
他一定是疯了，因为他本该立刻缩回去躲开的——那碎裂的床单本可能会是碎裂的人骨而布鲁斯估计对此心知肚明——但布鲁斯只是笑了起来，这回音色更低沉了些，像是道致命的杀机。他重新躬下身将布鲁斯的阴茎吮回嘴里，有指甲狠命地刮剜进克拉克的肩膀，用力到布鲁斯很可能手指都在疼，却依旧抓挠着坚不可摧的皮层。克拉克又开始用那种慢慢悠悠的节奏吸他，上下反复，在尖端投入过分地舔舐，重新吞进去，得意洋洋的，在每次将布鲁斯吞到底时坏心眼地笑，然后只要觉得布鲁斯快到了时候就把他吐出来，后撤几分，在布鲁斯的大腿内侧细细地啮咬。  
  
布鲁斯撑了挺长一段时间的。钟滴滴答答走过一个来小时，都快清晨了，布鲁斯才终于泄出一声细小的，崩溃的泣音，抬起一支手臂挡住眼睛，肩膀抵着床颤个不停。比起投降倒不如说是个仍暗含敌意的暂时休战。克拉克于是顺着这暗示暂且放过身下的人，他能看见那只兽仍在那里对他横眉竖目，怒气冲冲地瞪他。他应允了布鲁斯挺进他喉咙的冲动，追着高潮的边缘，听着他的心跳飚至一个近乎危险的速率——然后他后撤退开，并一把将布鲁斯按回床上。  
  
“操——”布鲁斯抽吸着疾喘，双目圆睁，可他已经那么接近了，他的臀不由自主地在克拉克的紧握的指掌间挺动，两只脚跟踩进床里，阴茎喷吐出一线漉湿的前液滴落在他腹上。  
  
“还没说你可以射呢，”克拉克有点喘不过气似的说——老天爷啊，布鲁斯真是 _美艳绝伦_ ，即使是像现在这样，因着一次搁浅的高潮瑟瑟颤抖，暴怒又绝望。克拉克倾身咬了个亲吻，布鲁斯手指成爪钩进克拉克的肩膀，而克拉克润滑了一根手指按进布鲁斯的后穴中，急不可耐地放弃去等布鲁斯彻底溃落。  
  
“天哪，”布鲁斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，目眩神迷，灼热的吐息喷在克拉克的脸颊上。  
  
“还好吗你？”  
  
布鲁斯闭紧了眼，咬牙切齿。“对你自己还挺满意的哈。”  
  
“一点点吧，”克拉克承认说。他停了一瞬，有点担心起来，而布鲁斯发出一声低沉的咆哮，蠕动着将他那根手指全部吃了进去。于是担忧灰飞烟灭。“嗨，谁知道呢，你可能马上又能恢复过来硬得滴水呢。”  
  
“操你的，混蛋。去你妈的 _童子军_ 的态势，全他妈是骗人的，”布鲁斯嘶声骂他，“操操 _操啊_ ，”克拉克又压进去一根手指，于是他哽着声又格外骂了一句。  
  
“你那张嘴啊。真是求着我找个口塞给你堵上。”虽说克拉克并不会这么做。他喜欢听见这样的布鲁斯，赤条条地被他钉在身下，被剥除了一切，只剩他的毒舌和暴脾气。而最后剩下这点挣动和口舌上的反抗只会让他每一寸的退让都更加甜美。  
  
布鲁斯在克拉克将他扩张开的过程中安静了下来，他呼吸平稳，尽管在克拉克塞进四个指头的时候肯定附带了些疼痛。他甚至在克拉克将他翻转过来令他跪好撑好的时候都没再吱声，但是当克拉克伸手去够安全套时，布鲁斯吐出一截沙哑的笑。“省省吧。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我是干净的。再说了，又不像是你真能染上什么。”  
  
克拉克不得不手忙脚乱地掐住自己老二的根部才得以艰难地挺过体内那阵突然迸发的欲望。“你确定要这么做吗？”  
  
“我确定我的自我控制早在我放某个有着超级力量和超级自大的混蛋摸上我的床的那天就不幸离世了。”  
  
“你，”克拉克吞下了他的傻笑，将阴茎抵上那个洞口，布鲁斯在克拉克缓缓推进的间隙轻软地吐息，这肯定弄疼布鲁斯了，他还是太紧了，但是克拉克犹豫之下准备退出来再多做些准备工作时，布鲁斯咒骂一句直接反手揽住他的髋然后用力一推。皮肉相贴，还是 _布鲁斯_ 在他身下，这似乎太过亲昵了。克拉克觉得自己怕不是正在白日做梦。  
  
“你是我的，”克拉克喘息着说，布鲁斯贴着他弓起身，两手压在床上紧握成拳。布鲁斯没回答他，于是克拉克挑了一道他靠进尾椎那里的伤疤轻轻啄咬起来。“你听见我说话了吗？”  
  
“滚你妈的。”布鲁斯嘶声道。  
  
“我倒是可以，”克拉克抽出一寸，然后又突兀地猛操进去，用力得让布鲁斯直接从床上弹了起来。他伸过一条胳膊圈住布鲁斯的腰，让他浑身绯色地被困在他怀里不得动弹。“也可以一直这样待着，”他补了一句，布鲁斯战栗着在他怀里蠕动起来。“你这么热又这么紧···我想我可以就这样在你的洞里硬上几个小时。让你一整天都屁股里塞着我的老二睡过去。我可以把这一早上都用来耗在你里面。”  
  
“神啊，”布鲁斯倒抽一口气，满满得难以置信。“那个善良单纯的农场男孩发生了什么？”  
  
“你把他惹急了？”克拉克贴着布鲁斯的耳廓提示说。  
  
他没指望布鲁斯会回答他，或是吐出任何不是冷嘲热讽的答案，但事实是布鲁斯垂下头埋进枕头里，只听得他清浅的呼吸微弱的嘶声。然后。“好吧，”布鲁斯粗声粗气地说，“对不起。”  
  
“这可真是我听过的最没说服力的道歉了。”  
  
“那你他妈的还想要我说什么？我很 _抱歉_ ，操。操你的 _动啊_ 。你真是要了我的命了。”  
  
克拉克欣然从命，哪怕只是因为总有几分可能布鲁斯并不是完全在说笑。他紧绷的手臂和肩膀显示出他似乎受了些拉伤。可能是他的背。克拉克抽出来，将布鲁斯翻了个身，布鲁斯恼火地哼了声，而克拉克紧接着就抬起布鲁斯的臀部整个推进去，于是布鲁斯只能向后仰起头，咬住自己的下唇。他两只脚踝搭在克拉克的肩膀上，然后克拉克终于开始大开大阖地要他，以一种惩罚性的节奏戳刺着。布鲁斯释然地打着颤，克拉克操着他直到布鲁斯的双手只能抖抖索索地勉强揪住床单，直到他英俊的面容因纯然的欢愉松懈下来，直到第一声微弱又无助的哭吟溜过布鲁斯破损的自制漏了出来。克拉克从始至终都清楚地知道，只要他想，他就能像这样，用欲望和一点点善意将布鲁斯崩溃瓦解。但那从来都不是他的重点所在。  
  
布鲁斯在克拉克用一只手裹住他的阴茎时发出了一点细弱的感激的小声音，克拉克套弄着他直到他完全硬了起来，然后他稍微挪了下位置，精准地顶在他的前列腺上。布鲁斯呛出一声哀鸣。“还可以吗？”克拉克问道，他自己的声音也低沉发哑。布鲁斯勉强点点头，于是克拉克咧嘴一笑，顶弄戳刺得更快，在他身上印下淤痕，床架随着他们的动作撞着墙。布鲁斯开始微微收缩着蠕动肠壁，知道克拉克就快到了，向后推挤着配合他，在克拉克开始射精时嘶嘶地吸气，高潮水波似的渐渐从他体内晕荡着消退。  
  
“靠，”克拉克将自己湿淋淋地抽了出来，布鲁斯抽了口气，“拜托了，我还没——”他想要伸手抚慰自己，却被克拉克捉住双腕钉在床上。“ _克拉克_ 。”  
  
“说你是我的，”克拉克贴着他的嘴角低喘着命令道，这次布鲁斯没再骂他，只安静的战栗颤抖。而这恐怕是克拉克能讨到的默认的极限了。他将他的一边大腿抵住布鲁斯的性器，看着布鲁斯先是被不可置信整个淹没，紧接着是恼怒，最后是绝望，然后布鲁斯开始贴着他磨蹭，吐息破碎，磕磕绊绊地胡乱耸动着，直到他抵着克拉克的腿射了出来。  
  
精疲力竭，布鲁斯头一沉直接就昏睡了过去，就连克拉克在他的脸颊他的嘴角上落下的亲吻也没吵醒他，甚至连克拉克触到他后穴一圈红肿的边缘，将手指探进去浸入那些缓缓渗出来的体液时也毫无反应。布鲁斯会学明白的。虽然克拉克已经预见到那将会是一项漫长又艰难的课程——但不管怎么说，他反正是认定了这一条路了。

**Author's Note:**

> 港真旁友们，虽然对着亨超谨小慎微欲言又止的软软的本蝙别有风情，但不觉得这个“我他妈就是个上了年纪的老混蛋，你他妈要么滚蛋要么受着”敢在床上对亨超出言不逊就算被干的唧唧叫也得骂骂咧咧不输气势的本老爷，真是辣爆了吗【舔嘴吞口水】


End file.
